Forever And For Always
by ValaMagic
Summary: Abbie and Jack. Yes it's an Abbie Jack fic, there just aren't enough out there. Anyway they work late and i'm pretty sure if i say anymore it will give it away.


A.N: Okay I know this it pretty corny and I know it's really predictable, but, there just aren't enough Abbie Jack fics out there. So here's mine.

**_Forever And For Always_**

Her dark hair flows over her shoulders, slipping into her eyes occasionally. She doesn't know I'm looking at her. Well, she doesn't show any sign she knows. I wouldn't be surprised if she did though, she has an uncanny way of knowing exactly what I'm doing even when she can't see me.

She doesn't look up, but continues to stare down at the file open in front of her. I know she's trying to figure out a line of attack. I suppose I should be too. We've been sitting her for over four hours. Working on case after case. I think we're on our third.

It's almost eight pm on a Friday night and here I am sitting at work in an empty building working on cases with the woman I suppose could be classed as my partner. Well I'm kind of her boss, but we're more partners than anything else.

She sits tapping her pen on the mahogany desk in front of her, while I sit staring absent-mindedly at her from the couch, just as I have been doing for the past three hours. I can't see her face, it's hidden by her hair, but I know her brow is furrowed in concentration; I know that if she were to look up I would be instantly more attracted to her.

Friday night. I'm sitting at work and I can't think of anywhere I'd rather be, except maybe one place...

"Jack?" I try to focus realising she's asking me a question, but I don't have a clue what it is.

"Yeah?"

"What did you think of the idea?" I guess she's finally had an idea for a line of attack.

"It's perfect" I tell her with as much conviction as I can.

"Well, there's still a few things we need to sort out, but it will have to wait until Monday"

"Mmm"

"Only one more left" she says picking up the only file still remaining untouched on her desk.

"The Mitchell case" we say in unenthusiastic unison.

"We could leave it for Monday" I suggest.

"No, we might as well get it done now" I agree.

"Then I'll take you out for dinner" she looks sceptical "My treat" she still doesn't answer "It's Friday night. C'mon Abbie, what else you gonna do. Go home sit in front of the T.V watching old movies?"

"Why not"

I smile "Okay, lets get this done" I pat the couch next to me, waiting for Abbie to come sit with me.

She eyes me carefully for a few moments and I can see her serious resolve soften. It's in her eyes, always in her eyes. Her dark brown eyes, they always give her emotions away.

Slowly she picks up the file, standing gracefully from the desk chair, stretching her stiff muscles and walking across the room to where I sit. For a moment I wonder if she's seen what I really want in my eyes. I wonder if she's doing what she's doing on purpose. I wonder if she knows the affect her movements have on me. Are they intentionally seductive?

Abbie Carmichael doesn't realise that my heart beats faster every time she enters a room. Every time her hand brushes against mine, or her breath teases my skin. Every time. My heart stops. Does she know that her voice, her smile, her eyes, often leave me aching for release. Does she know how sexy she is? Does she?

I feel the couch sink slightly as she slides gracefully on to the couch next to me. I wonder if Abbie is always graceful, but I don't think so. No one can be graceful all the time, anyway I think she's mentioned something about loving baseball (not surprising) and well it's damn near impossible to be graceful at a baseball game.

I inch slightly closer to get a better look at the file, balancing on Abbie's knees. Though really it doesn't matter if I see the file or not, I know all the facts by heart. The Mitchell case is one of those horrific cases. The kind that make your blood boil and have you running for the bathroom. It was like the victim had been killed twice, well probably three times.

First the young woman had been hit over the head with a crowbar, before being stabbed 12 times in the chest and stomach and then after all that she was shot in the head. Even harder to figure out, was the fact that there were three different perps. And well it is kind of hard to convict someone of assault when the victim was dead at the time of the assault. It is a hard case. Here we are, yet another first. It seems that no one have ever been tried for assault when the victim was already dead.

Three hours later and we're still working on the Mitchell case. Neither of us have moved from the sofa except to refill our coffee cups. I've lost count of the number of times I've filled and refilled my cup, I stopped counting when I got to about ten. But for all this we're no closer to any conclusion than we were when we started.

Our thighs are pressed together as I look over her shoulder rereading the case file for the umpteenth time. I wish for about the hundredth time today that she might have worn a longer skirt. The one she is wearing seems a little shorter than her others. It stops just above her knee, it's very flattering to her figure, a little too flattering. It makes me want her just a little too much.

I guess it's definitely wrong to want someone you work with this much, especially when they feel absolutely no attraction to you.

I wish I could just stop thinking about Abbie Carmichael for just one second. It's really starting to affect my work. Okay, good. Work there's a safe subject. I'm going to focus on the Mitchell case, and think of some line of attack. Agh. Her legs rubbing against mine. No. I can't give into thoughts like that. She doesn't even know she's doing it. She is NOT trying to be seductive or sexy, she is simply moving into a more comfortable position.

Okay. Maybe she's not. I'm looking into her eyes and it seems that she is knowingly putting me through this hell. Oh great now she's smirking.

"What are you doing?" I find myself asking still looking into her dark brown eyes.

"You don't know?" she replies in a seductive tone. No I must be imagining it, it's not seductive, it just seems like that.

"No, Abbie I don't" I try to sound calm and composed but I know I'm failing.

"Sure Jack" she replies and I realise that maybe she is trying to seduce me.

"Okay maybe I do have an idea"

"Go ahead" she moves slightly closer to me "Abbie, are you trying to seduce me? Coz it's sure as hell working"

"Yeah Jack I am" we fall silent.

We are sitting close, I fidget a little moving unconsciously closer to her. Our face are only a few inches apart now, her breath is warm on my neck, her bare leg pressed hard against my trousered one, her hand rests half on my thigh half on her own, our eyes lock and for a few seconds I'm sure I'm dreaming. Abbie is staring back at me, her dark eyes clouded with emotion, desire, need, passion, I must be dreaming.

I hope I'm not though. I let my hand come up to caress her face, but think better of it and let it come to rest on her shoulder. She leans forward slightly and I feel fingers lightly tickling the back of my neck, sending a shiver down my spine, before her lips are on mine.

Her lips are soft against mine, and gentle, she slides her tongue between my lips and my hand slides up her thigh. Our tongues dance and I feel her shiver slightly as my fingers slide down her back. She pulls away breathless, her face flushed slightly. The kiss seemed to last forever, but at the same time it was over all too soon.

With barely a moment to get my breath back I press my lips hard against Abbie's, my tongue darting into her mouth, my hands trying to touch every part of her, she reciprocates with the same fervour and hungrily we devour each other's lips. Pulling away slightly Abbie whispers in my ear "Well, I guess that answers my question"

"And what question would that be?" I ask smiling.

"I wanted to know if you wanted me. But I guess I know the answer to that"

"Abbie, how could anyone not want you"

"I'm going to hope that wasn't just a ploy to get in my pants Jack McCoy"

"I promise you it wasn't"

Her eyes search my face in the dim light of her office and I can only imagine what she's thinking.

"So where to now?' I ask wanting to know exactly what's going on.

"Well, do you wanna stay here or head back to my place?" she asks, an underlying implication to her words.

"What do we do if we stay here?"

"That depends. Jack"

"On?"

"You"

"Well what are the options Ms. Carmichael?"

"Well we could continue with this case, or we could put this couch to good use" she replied smirking at my slightly shocked expression.

"I'm definitely partial to the latter option, counselor"

"Good choice. I was getting a bit sick or all this work" she's laughing as she closes the distance between us, placing a light kiss on my lips.

She pulls away and I know I'm smiling. A beautiful young dark haired woman has just offered herself to me, what else am I supposed to do?

I place my hands gently on her shoulders sliding them down, gently sliding my fingers over her neck and chest before slipping the buttons on her grey blazer from their holes. Slowly I let my fingers roam under the blazer sliding my hands back up to her shoulders, feeling her nipples harden slightly under my touch. I slide the blazer from her shoulders and gently it slides down her arms and drops to the floor.

She smiles, and the only thought going through my mind is how beautiful she is when she smiles. She should smile more often. Well not in the courtroom, Abbie Carmichael, wouldn't be Abbie Carmichael if she smiled too often. She'd lose her reputation, the reputation of hard assed ADA.

I lean back in and press my lips against hers. It's nice to see the other Abbie, I think. It's nice to see the Abbie who doesn't appear while we're in the courtroom or putting together a case. I don't know the other Abbie, and it's a pity, because from what I've seen of her, I think she's great. She smiles more, she laughs more, jokes more. The other Abbie is outgoing and not afraid to make some pretty outrageous remarks... Well I guess that Abbie appears at work too.

I know I'm smiling, and I feel that Abbie is too. Her hands slide under my blazer and I barely notice it fall from my shoulders as her long fingers dance across my chest leaving me tingling all over. She slips off her black heels and reaches for the buttons on my shirt. Her tongue slides into my mouth and our tongues meet in a fierce duel.

I let my fingers fall to the opening of her white blouse and slide the buttons from the holes one by one. I'm thankful that for once Abbie's wearing a button up shirt rather than the other tops she usually wears. I wonder if perhaps she had certain hopes for today. Must ask her later.

The white shirt slides from her shoulders, closely followed by my own. I shiver as her tongue slides down my neck, my body tingling everywhere her tongue touches. Her tongues reaches the waistband of my pants and she wastes no time unbuckling them and sliding them down my legs, pulling off my underwear too.

She pulls back and looks me over once, and smiles. She begins to move closer but I lean back. Pressing my hands to her waist I search around until I find her zip at the back of her skirt, I slide it slowly down her legs savouring the feel of her stocking thighs before sliding the skirt over her feet and setting to work. I unhook her stockings and glide them down her legs, feeling her silky smooth skin under mine.

I smile at her standing before me, a silly grin plastered on her face. I take in her full beauty, for the first time. From her almost black hair, her dark brown eyes, high cheekbones, perfect mouth, her practical white matching underwear. My eyes stray down over her flat stomach, down her long and beautiful legs to her feet and toes, and then back up to her face, where she continues to smile, a slight twinkle in her eye.

She steps closer to me, resting her head on my bare shoulder. Her hair is silky as it tickles my skin, and she sighs, making me shiver as her warm breath hits my neck. She presses her lips against my shoulder and placing small butterfly kisses across my collarbone. Moaning slightly as her lips hit a sensitive spot, I set to work unclasping her bra.

Her bra drops to the floor followed closely by her panties. Our bodies press together for a few seconds and I smile at the feel of our naked bodies pressed together. Her hands slide down my back, sending shivers up my spine, my hands rest on her hips.

She pulls away a little and pushes me gently on to the sofa, I pull her with me. I press my lips to hers and her hands slide over my chest, making me moan out loud and shiver as she caresses my sensitive spots. Instinctively my hands fly to her back and I trace her spine, drawing circles on her shoulders, she shivers under my touch.

Her hardened nipples brush across my chest, bringing me to a point where I know I can't wait any longer. She gasps as I enter her. I press my lips against hers and we soon fall into a rhythm. Soon we are both close to release with a few more push's we both come.

Abbie's sweaty body falls against me. Her ragged breathing cool and refreshing on my sweaty chest. Lazily I drag my fingers through her slightly damp hair.

I'm nervous I wonder if I should tell her. It might seem a little sudden. But I decide what the heck.

"Abbie?"

She looks up at me "Yeah?"

"I think I'm falling in love with you" I say it calmly, without faltering, I can't look her in the eye. I'm scared of her answer scared she doesn't feel the same. Maybe I shouldn't have said anything, maybe it would've been better that way.

"I love you too, Jack" she whispers, and rests her head against my chest. I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding and smile.

I pull Abbie closer to me, never wanting to leave that couch. But I know that inevitably we will have to move soon. The building may be empty now, but it won't be long before the workaholics arrive to grab the file they forgot, or to grab the summation they forgot they were going to rewrite. So I knew it would be unwise to fall asleep in our current position. Had we been wearing our clothes it would have been easy to pass off, but naked?

"Jack?" Abbie's voice breaks through my thoughts "will you stay with me forever?" she asks quite seriously. It's odd seeing Abbie like this, setting the hard assed attorney aside. I wonder how the rest of the office would react if they knew that behind her hard assed exterior there was really just a vulnerable young woman, with the same human feelings of love and loneliness as the rest of us. If word ever got out her reputation would be gone forever. "Jack, stay with me forever" she repeated.

"And for always" I reply.

* * *

A.N: so what did you think? I'm open for any suggestions to improve. So drop me a review.


End file.
